Demon in the Shadows
by Joel'sGoneCRAZY
Summary: Dipper continuously keeps having horrific nightmares about a demonic shadow creature. When he consults the journal, Bill appears and warns him that Sonben, Bill's evilly, more powerful shadow demon little brother is haunting Dipper's dreams and is planning to destroy the Universe. Rated M for violence, swearing and dark themes. (WARNING: MY FIRST FANFIC EVER!)
1. Stayin' Awake

**Hey guys, sooo this is my first fanfiction EVER so I apologize if it stinks. Any constructive critisim would be appreciated, thanks – **_**JOEL'SGONECRAZY**_

Dipper sat in his bed, his eyes blood-shot and wide opened as if he'd been traumatized. He glanced at the digital alarm clock that was lying on the desk adjacent to his bed. It was 1:37 am, and he hadn't gotten ANY sleep. He wasn't deprived of sleep due to studying Journal #3 for long hours into the night like he usually did, but it was because of his nightmares. The ones he had been having for over a week now, had started to scar him and he felt afraid to go to sleep for fear of having experience another one of these horrific and graphic nightmares. He couldn't understand why he was having them, or what caused him to have them, but the was pretty sure that he wanted these fucking dreams out of his head.

Dipper just stared at the ceiling, allowing the eerie thoughts of past nightmares to haunt his thoughts. Just thinking about them made him feel paranoid and woozy. He recalled the last one he'd had a few nights before. Dipper remembered that in it, he was straped to a blood stained chair, cuffs on his ankles, wrists and across his chest. Then, two red, beady eyes had popped out of the darkness, before he could react, under these eyes an evil grin formed underneathe the two eyes, the same dark crimson colour. The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing itself to be a black figure in the shape of a 13-year-old boy. The creatures entire body was pitch black with a reddish glow around it's outline. The only things visible on this "thing" were the two eyes and mouth mentioned earlier.

Then this demon-like monster raised it's left had, and the hand and wrist transformed into a large spinning saw. The demon raised his right hand which morphed into a badass looking dagger, with a super sharp blade. The demon placed the saw at the base of the chair Dipper was strapped to, and it detached and made it's say to Dipper's crotch. The black figure raised the other dagger and stabbed dipper repeatedly all over his body. The brunette wailed and cried in pain as the knife kept coming up and down onto his flesh. Soon, Dipper's whole body was gory and bruised badly and he was bleeding excessively. Finally, as if the pained weren't over, the saw grizzly cut through Dipper dick and up through the midline of his body cutting through his nose, mouth and other features, while he was still shrieking in extreme pain. Finally the saw reached his head and cut his straight through the brain…..

That's all Dipper could handle remembering. He was certain that worst dreams were awaiting him if he dared drift off into Dream Land, which is why he was determined not to fall asleep during the night for fear of having to experience something like THAT again. But what really made him think, was who that mysterious, demonic and evil black shadow-like creature was. He couldn't shake out the feeling that as he was there thinking, that same apparition may be stalking him at the very moment. Dipper just laid in bed, sighing or yawning at certain intervals, desperately trying to stay awake.

Soon it was 2:45 am, then 4:05 am, then 5:12 am and the alarm clock finally struck 7:00 am, the alarm sounds blaring throughout the small attic. On the other side of this attic was Mabel Dipper's twin sister who often acted as if she was high on cocaine. She woke up cheerful as can be and ran over to Dipper's side of the room and jumped onto him.

"MORNING DIPPER!", she shouted with a braces-filled grin.

Dipper just yawned and slid to his side, not even bothering to reply. This made Mabel give him a questioning look. "You okay Dippin' Sauce?" she asked concerned. Dipper slid over to look at her. "Yeah, I'm just-" he yawned "-tired that's all….". He slowly seemed to be drifting off, only to be interrupted by Mabel.

"How come? Didn't you sleep last night?", she asked him.

"Nope. I practically stayed up all night just staring at the ceiling….that ceiling…..that fucking ceiling…"

"What, how could you not slee-" Mabel stopped as she realized something. "Ugh, Dipper don't tell me you were up all night reading that goddamn journal. You seriously gotta get some sleep", she said slightly annoyed.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and yawned once more. "I wasn't reading the journal… I was…..-" Dipper started to drift off again. Mabel's eyebrows furrowed and she gave a slap across his cheek, which woke him up straight away.

"AHHHH!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel's hand came into hard contact with his cheek, leaving a slight red hand mark. Mabel giggled at what just happened. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" she said playfully.

Dipper shot her an annoyed look, which quickly transformed into a smirk. However, he then got a serious face. "I didn't sleep because I've been having these…._nightmares_…". He hissed the word '_nightmares_'.

"Nightmares?", Mabel asked. "Was it like those you had when you were 10 about how you got your foot stuck in an elderly lady's vagin-"

"NOOOOOO!" Dipper shouted at her with an annoyed look.

Mabel looked surprised. Dipper calmed. "Sorry…. I just…..these nightmares have been messin' me up ya know?"

Mabel shook her head in understanding. "Well don't worry bro-bro!", she said beaming and shiny metal-filled smile, "I'm sure breakfast'll take your mind off of things!"

She hopped up and raced downstairs. Dipper soon followed behind walking in a zombie state. He made his way downstairs, praying to God that the nightmares wouldn't affect his day….

_**Well, that's chapter one. Sorry if it's too short and if it's perverted and gross and if it's not that good but like I said…. This IS my first fanfic ever. Updating soon ;) – JOEL'SGONECRAZY! **_


	2. Who are You?

**AN: Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated. I checked and it appears that some people like my story so I thought: "HEY! Why don't I just continue and see how things go." I tried to make the chapter longer this time. I apologize if this chapter seems rushed. I hope you all enjoy it though. Without further ado, here you go! :)**

**Dipper's POV**

My eyes groggily shifted open. The place was dark, and the entire atmosphere felt cold against my body. My eyes slowly adjusted to my surroundings, and it looked as though I was within a room; and a very small and stuffy one at that. I got up from the bed and scanned the area. Beside the bed a small table with a grey box-shaped television set, as well as a pair of crimson headphones on top of it.

Next to the TV was an old, dilapidated white door with a silver, rusty handle. The material of the door was peeling off and stuck with tape upon it were drawings. One was of a brunette girl wearing a black, ripped eye-patch, a torn purple T-shirt, her right hand chopped off and replaced with a bloody hook, and various parts of her flesh ripped out revealing bones, blood and veins. The girl wore an evil smirk and she had crystal-blue eyes.

The next picture was of a set of crudely-drawn toys with the arms, legs and faces scratched and torn up, revealing the stuffing inside them. And what was creepy was one of these toys was wearing my pine tree hat and vest, and a dagger was stabbed through the head area. Below this drawing was one of a messy red-haired man with a golden top hat and suit, along with a black tie and white undershirt. He was wearing black and white sneakers, and was holding a blue coloured cane in his left hand and a glowing blue dagger behind his back in the right hand.

I turned to my right and saw a locked window shrouded by purple curtains and on the wall adjacent was the framed picture of a distorted black figure with red eyes and a golden top hat. I sat up and proceeded to walk out of the room through the door. Outside was an apparently infinite hallway, painted in shadowy blackness. My eyes adjusted yet again and I saw the hallway's walls were dark-green with ominous red stains…

The floors were littered with old papers scattered across the floor, as well as the same red liquid and what appeared to be a bloodied hand. I traversed into the dark, even though my gut told me not to. Suddenly I heard a sound. I spun around only to find darkness. I continued walking along, my sneakers crushing the debris on the ground. It was almost as if the temperature was dropping the deeper I went. My mind couldn't understand this. I just wanted to be back at the shack with Grunkle Stan and Mabel, asleep in my warm bed in the attic.

"Hi," a deep, devilish voice came echoing through the corridor. Once again I spun around only to find nothing but black. All of a sudden, I felt a hand firmly grasp my shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the person's incredibly sharp fingernails sunk deep into my sensitive flesh. A foot kicked me hard in the shin and I fell on my hands and knees, tears beginning to form from the two-way pain on my body. Blood began streaming from my shoulder and I began breathing heavily for some reason.

"You think you're so clever don't you boy?" came a somewhat familiar voice from behind me. I turned to see a dark figure towering over me with red eyes glowing down at me. It was…. it. The same creature I witnessed in my nightmares a few nights ago.

"Who the hell are you!?" I asked trying to be brave.

The figure removed a long, menacingly sharp orange and red fiery dagger from behind its back. It grasped this blade tightly and shoved it straight into my side. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the fiery weapon practically went right through my left kidney. I keeled over and through up some vomit and blood. A red devilish smile appeared upon the figure's "face", or at least what I proposed was a facial area.

"Aww. What's wrong pine tree? Did I hurt you?" the creature spoke, sounding sincere, but I could obviously tell it was being sarcastic.

"Wh-wh-who a-are y-you?" I croaked, as blood dripped from my lip. The figure raised a hand, which became surrounded by a green aura. This same aura surrounded me and I was levitated into the air. I began to lose oxygen and started to gasp for air. The figure smirked and clenched his hand glowing hand into a fist. My lungs began closing in on themselves. I gasped to get oxygen but to no avail.

"Soon", said the figure.

I ran out of air and began to lose consciousness.

0_0

"Dipper. Dipper. DIPPER!"

I suddenly awoke at the sound of my name, and I ran a hand through my hair. It was just another nightmare. Thank God. I looked up to see Wendy staring down at me with a bewildered expression. I rubbed my eyes and gave a weak yawn. "Hi Wendy…" I said lazily.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." The teen said with a bit of concern on her face.

"Actually, yeah", I began, "I think I did see a ghost, ya know, just like, in my nightmares."

Wendy slumped in her chair and put her fingers up to her chin, as if trying to brainstorm an idea. "Nightmares, huh?" She leaned across the table with a small smirk on her face. "Tell me more."

I cleared my throat. "Well," I began a little uneasy about what to say, "I dreamt that I was in a really dark hallway, and I heard someone say 'hi', then some black shadow guy stabbed me with its knife-fingers, and then kicked me, and then… stabbed me." I stopped to take a breath.

"And?" Wendy said, gesturing for me to continue.

"The guy used some sort of magic to make me float in the air, it strangled me and then… well… you woke me up before anything else could happen." I said.

Wendy stared blankly at me, as if trying to find the right words. "Soooo," she began a little nervous, "do you think you like, died or something?" she finally spoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? NO!" I stated taken aback by the statement. However, I soon remembered what happened just before I awoke. "Well… I couldn't breathe so… maybe… I-I guess so…"

Wendy nodded her head in silence. Just as she was about to say something else, the clock on the wall to the further end of the room chimed as it rolled in to 5:30 pm. Wendy picked up an orange backpack she apparently had under the counter and threw it over her arms. "Wow! Quittin' time already?!" she said enthusiastically as she got up from her seat. "See ya tomorrow, dude. Hope you don't have any nightmares!" she said sincerely as she walked out the door.

"Heh-heh… Yeah! Thanks!" I said nervously as I watched her leave.

I leapt off of the seat and commenced to walk up to the attic. I opened the door and plopped down on my bed. Looks like the only way to find an answer to these nightmares is to consult my most valued-possession; Journal #3. Mabel was with Candy and Grenda so I could concentrate in peace. I took the book out from underneath my bed and dusted off the cobwebs and dust particles that had accumulated on it since last week.

I flipped through the pages, looking for something, anything that can shed some light on my nightmares. I kept on looking through every single page and scanned every single little source of information. But still, to no avail. Eventually I reached that empty section of the book, and I flicked on the black light so I could read more.

"Page 131, Page 132, Page 133," I counted out loud. "UGHH! C'mon!" Just as I was about to give up, I came across an aging and blood-stained page. The appearance of this page was pretty much yellow, thanks to deterioration.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

I read the title and then stared at the drawing of the creature this page was articling.

Creature #618: Sonben

I looked at some of the little cliparts that littered the page before I actually started reading. There was a doodle of some sort of dagger which was engulfed in flames. It appeared that this was the very knife that I'd been stabbed with in my dream. There was a drawing of a creepy looking smiley-face; it reminded me of the Summerween Trickster's. Another drawing depicted two feline eyes, the left coloured red, and the right coloured blue.

I began reading aloud the words written at the very top, "Although I said that Bill was the most powerful enemy I've ever faced, I've learnt something… he's not. Bill has a brother, one FAR more powerful than he. I recall the first time I met _him_… he wore a cute, friendly smile, always told jokes, and always had fun. But… that was until I learnt that truth. Apart from telekinesis and un-universal, strength, he is a true threat to not only humankind, but the mindscape and universe as well. I have been working on an invention that will be able to set the universe and all its corresponding dimensions into a molecular electro-field, capable to shield us from his power. Unfortunately, I could never obtain the final ingredient—"

The page was ripped off from there, plus all the other texts were splattered with blood. "Wonder what caused all that bloodshed…" I asked out loud.

Before I could think of anything else, the world's background began losing its colour. Oh great… first these nightmares now I have to deal with that goddamn Dorito. In a flash of light and fire, he appeared…


End file.
